1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display device is a display device that uses a plasma display panel (PDP) that displays a character or an image using plasma generated by a gas discharge. A plurality of discharge cells is arranged in a matrix format in the PDP.
In general, in a plasma display device, one frame is divided into a plurality of subfields, and a grayscale is displayed by a combination of subfields of different weight values. During an address period of each subfield, light emitting cells and non-light emitting cells are selected by creating an address discharge, but the image is actually displayed by sustain discharges that are performed in the light emitting cells during a sustain period.
Such discharges are generated when a voltage difference between two electrodes is greater than some voltage, e.g., a predetermined voltage. A voltage difference between the two electrodes may be set to be more than that voltage by applying only positive voltages to the two electrodes, but because the required discharge voltage is so high, recently, the discharge voltage has been lowered by using a negative voltage. However, because a voltage level applied to each electrode is different in an address period and a sustain period, there is a problem in that the number of power sources increases.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.